godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothra Leo
Mothra Leo (Lee-oh) formally know as Baby Mothra is a current member of the Earth Defenders and is the son of Mothra: The Guardian of Mortals, who was killed by Battra under the control of Minette and Mallory, after which he and his sister Mothra Lea retreated to Monster Islands. After the Trilopod War, Godzilla welcomed Leo and Lea to the Earth Defenders in gratitude to them and their mother helping him defeat Destroyah. Appearance In his current Larval stage, Mothra Leo resembles a large brown segmented caterpillar. He has blues eyes within crater like sockets. He has a pair of mandibles with small pair of tusks, one on each side of the mouth. Below his head a 3 pairs of small legs. At the end of his tail is a spike that stick upwards. After becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Leo is given a green Guild Mark on the largest portion of his segmented body. This helps differentiate him from his sister. Personality Mothra Leo has been shown as being very kind, yet also shy and timid at times. He often gets very afraid when he encounters a strong Kaiju like Destroyah, but sometimes will brush aside his fears to protect those he cares about, such as when he attacked his uncle Battra by bitting on one of his thorax pincers when he tried to attack Mothra, and also when he tried to help Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss fight off a group of soldiers from Grimoire Heart that invaded the Fairy Tail base camp on Tenrou Island. History Not much is known about Mothra Leo's history other than that he and his sister were given birth by Mothra at some point before the Devonian Arc. Synopsis Devonian Arc Mothra Leo, known as Baby Mothra back then, is first sited when he accompanies his sister Mothra Lea and mother Mothra in aiding Godzilla against Destroyah. They hold back temporally as Mothra battles Destroyah. When their mother is struck down by Destroyah, Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea join the battle. As Godzilla blasts Destroyah with his Atomic Breath, the Mothra Twins trap her in their webbing. Once Destroyah is defeated, Godzilla says thanks to Mothra and her offspring, Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea carry their mother gently on their backs as they swim back to Infant Island. Some time later, when Lucy Casprell ends up being washed up on Infant Island, Baby Mothra is seen resting alongside his mother and sister. Trilopod War Arc Four years later, Battra is ordered to attack Infant Island and ordered to kill Mothra under the orders the psychic twins Minette and Mallory. Mothra (who is still injured from Destroyah) battles Battra, Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea try to fire their webbing at Battra but he avoids them. A grounded Mothra blasts Battra with her Antenna Beams and Battra is struck down and Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea act fast as they battle their uncle. Baby Mothra bites Battra's thorax pincer but Battra takes flight, with Baby Mothra still clamping on. Mothra continues to battle her brother so she can by her offspring some time as they retreat with the Shobijin and the surviving Islanders. The larvae witness Infant Island being engulfed in a massive explosion. Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea head towards Monster Islands for refuge, Battra finds them again and is ordered to kill them by Minette and Mallory. Battra blasts both of the twins but they survive. When the Trilopds invade Monster Islands, the Mothra Twins manage to escape the Trilopods. They are not seen again afterwards as they were not present when Godzilla and the other Earth Monsters faced the Trilopod threat in Las Angles. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War, Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea are welcomed to Monster Islands by Godzilla and are offered a place among the Earth Defenders. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from Brisbane, Baby Mothra and the other Earth Defenders listen to him as he explains about the existence of a rival kaiju faction. Godzilla tells the Mothra Twins that he believes they are ready to join the other Earth Defenders in battle. Suddenly SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors invade Monster Islands and a battle is underway. However a magic circle appears above the islands and proceeds to suck up the kaiju. Godzilla holds onto Baby Mothra and Mothra lay in the magic vortex but they are separated. Thankfully, Baby Mothra and the other Earth Defenders find their way to Magnolia where they find Godzilla and Fairy Tail, as well aiding in combating Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. Later the Earth Defenders are welcomed into the Fairy Tail guild by Master Makarov Dreyer. As the Earth Defenders explain of Mothra's death, Lisanna and Mirajane Strauss comfort Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea. Baby Mothra is seated with the other Earth Defenders and the core members of Fairy Tail as they view Godzilla memories. Baby Mothra doesn't part take in the bar fight as he and his sister stay with the female members of Fairy tail while the other Earth Defenders take part I the bar-room-brawl, he and his sister are shocked when Godzilla gets a table to the face. After the party settles, Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea are sleeping with the Strauss siblings. The next day, Baby Mothra is with Mothra Leo, The Shobijin, King Caesar, Manda, Lisanna, Gray FullBuster and Juvia Lockster. Lisanna questions why he is given the name Baby Mothra and the Shobiin explain it is because he is the youngest of the twins, but Lisanna was unsure as it would sound weird when he gets older and the Shobijin allow her to give Baby Mothra a new name. Baby Mothra is now given the name of Mothra Leo, much to the larva's delight. Tenrou Island One week later, Mothra Leo is hanging out with Rodan, Lisanna, Wendy Marvell and Carla as Carla explains her ability of clairvoyance. One week later, Mothra Leo is on stage along with the other Earth Defenders as Makarov announces this years S-Class Wizard Trials ad states that the Earth Defenders will be involved as partners for each team. Mothra Leo is teamed up with Manda, Lisanna and Juvia. Another week later, Leo and his team board a ship to Tenrou Island. Freed Justine places a barrier on the boat, preventing the other teams from leaving. Once the barrier disappears Mothra Leo, Lisanna, Manda and Juvia swim towards the island. Mothra Leo and his team encounter Erza Scarlet in a Intence Combat Route. Mothra Leo stays out of he battle knowing he will get in the way. Unfortunately for them, they loose, with Mothra Leo hiding from Erza and shaking in terror. Soon the team heads back to Fairy Tail's basecamp with Erza and Mirajane and they encounter Kumonga and Kamoebas. Mothra Leo begins to feel down as he hears that Mothra Lea won but he is cheered up by Lisanna. After Erza, Juvia, Manda, Kamoebas and Kumonga leave to search for the others, Mothra Leo sleeps as Mirajane and Lisanna talk with the Shobijin. Later, the camp is invaded by Grimoire Heart soldiers, Lisanna tells Leo to stay in the tent with the Shobijin. Feeling guilty for hiding while Mira and Lisanna where fighting, Leo headed out to fight the soliders. He distracted the soldiers and fired his Silk Shot at them but more came to attack him, worrying Lisanna. He is saved when Mothra Lea fires silk at the soldiers and prevents the attack. Mothra Lea informs the Strauss Sisters of the dark force Godzilla felt earlier. Lisanna becomes cross with Leo after he went out to fight, leaving the larva upset and guilty again but Lisanna softens up and lightens Leo's spirits. The group are confronted by Azuma and Destroyah, causing Mothra Lea and Mothra Lea to tremble with fear. When Lisanna is trapped in the timebomb set by Azuma, the Mothra twins aid Mirajne in trying to free her but with no luck. As Mirajane is get overpowered by Destroyah, Lea and Leo fire wedding at Destroyah's arm to prevent the next blow. The anger Destroyah retaliates by unleashing her Oxygen Land Mines, blasting the larvae and angering Mirajane. The larvae and the Shobijin are then left in shock as Mirajane tries to shield Lisanna from the bomb blast. After Azuma and Destroyah have left. Lea, Leo and Lisanna encounter Levy, Gajeel, Gorosaurus and Baragon. Baragon and Gajeel are added to the wounded with Mirajane. Soon, Leo, Lisanna, The Shobijin, Levy and Gorosaurus witness Mothra Lea begin to spin her cocoon, realizing her larval stage is over, raising the groups hopes. But the hope disappears when they realize Lea while take possibly three weeks to full transform. The mood is brought down further when an injured Elfman and Zilla arrive carry Everygreen now unconscious. As Lisanna and Elfman cry, Leo and the other kaiju a left feeling useless until Levy convince the others that they must come together to defeat their enemies. Elfman's group are added to the wounded but Pantherlily arrives telling the Lisanna and Levy Natsu, Godzilla and their team are making their way to base camp. The three turn to see Mothra Leo and Gorosaurus watching over Mothra Lea's Cocoon as the Shobijin try to speed up the transformation but with no prevail. The group is soon confronted by Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras. Mothra Leo stays behind Lisanna as she Levy, Gorosaurus and Pantherlily prepare for combat. Leo and The Shobijin stay by Mothra Lea's cocoon to prevent the enemy from attacking her. When Lisanna, Levy, Lily and Gorosaurus are taken down by Rustyrose and Ebirah, Mothra Leo is attack by Kamacuras and taken down. Before the group is finished of, Freed, Biskslow, Kamoebas and Kumonga arrive in time to save them. Mothra Leo and the other watch from the side lines as they try to recover. Abilities Silk Shot: ''' In his larval state, Mothra Leo's basic attack is to shoot a webbing from his mouth. With this webbing, he can entangle opponents, this technique being used on opponents like Erza, Dark Guild Soldiers and Destroyah. '''Immense Strength Despite his small size, Mothra Leo has been shown to pack a punch. His strong mandibles allow him to bite opponents like Battra. He is also a powerful swimmer like his sister. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju